


Shopping

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [25]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Aramour focused, Cussing, F/F, How Do I Tag, Insults, Jane has violent thoughts too y'all, Mentions of Beheading, Mentions of Mary, Multiple times, We all relate to that, breakdowns in bathrooms, but people are mean, but this time they're mean to the Divorced duo, doesn't take a genius to connect the dots, don't we, i know i do, i've done it multiple times, let it be known Jane is scary when mad, per usual in Six fics, that's two fics in a row where I make a queen cry in a public place, they go to the mall, they just become more prominent when someone she loves gets hurt, this is a theme, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Aramour and KatAnna go shopping.Moral of the story?Don't be mean to the Divorced Duo.Those cousin's got a temper.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> um, yeah

_ Shopping _ .

It was such an inconspicuous thing, yet apparently it held many dangers.

It all started with shopping.

Sometimes it’s the small things that are the most dangerous.

Catherine, Jane, Anna, and Kat had decided to go shopping. There was nothing in particular that they were looking for, but Kat never turned down an opportunity to spend money.

They wandered aimlessly, there was nowhere that they needed to go, so they went everywhere they wanted.

Naturally when you’re in a mall you run into people.

It’s a public place, obviously you expect to have to be polite.

These people were not polite.

“No, look, she just left, she didn’t try to stop any of his fucking mayhem. She’s clearly worse.”

“What? You’re fucking high dude, Catherine’s way worse.”

Catherine turned her head at the mention of her name, she wasn’t so narcissistic to think they were talking about her, but it couldn’t hurt to listen right?

Wrong.

“Anna knew that Henry was into Howard, and just let it happen.”

Okay, so they were talking about them.

Kat looked completely ready to let heads roll (maybe not though now that Catherine’s thinking about it. That’s a little too close to home), until Anna places a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s fine.”

“Yeah, let them be.” Catherine adds.

“Someone finally got the stones to talk shit about us, let them have it.” Anna joked, putting her hand out for a high five. Catherine slapped her hand without hesitation, having become much more adjusted to casual affection.

And that should’ve been the end of it.

But noooooooooo, fate just had to keep pushing.

They ran into them again, and again.

And every time they had something new to say.

But this time, was the final straw.

“Anna basically encouraged Henry to behead Katherine Howard.”

Anna in mid-sentence closed her mouth, and stopped dead in her tracks. Catherine was just about to tear them apart when someone else spoke up.

“Catherine’s kid turned into a complete monster, everyone knows Bloody Mary.”

_ Mary. Her sweet Mary, her daughter. Her psychotic daughter who could’ve been better if she’d stayed. _

Catherine felt dizzy all the sudden, tears were beginning to stream down her face. Jane was saying something, but she couldn’t make anything out. Everything was too loud. Jane put her hands on Catherine’s shoulders, trying to get her to focus on her voice.

Catherine didn’t focus on her voice, instead she focused on her own feet.

She focused, and focused until she was sure they’d work.

And she ran.

__________

Jane watched as Catherine ripped herself out of her grip and sprinted away, sobbing.

Katherine, who looked like she might actually commit murder turned to Anna, and tried to get her to speak. Eventually she gave up and coaxed her away, presumably to the car.

Jane knew she needed to find Catherine, but first she needed to have a little  _ chat  _ with someone.

She stormed over, in a blind rage, and shoved the girl who said those dreadful things about Mary down,  _ hard _ .

“Ow! What’s your problem bitch?!”

“My problem? Oh you don’t need to worry about my problem, you better worry about your own, because you just gave yourself a big one.  _ Me _ . Now normally I wouldn’t be here, ready to beat the living  _ shit  _ out of you, but normally some  _ trashy bitch _ didn’t just make my girlfriend burst into tears. I don’t care, whether or not I hurt you, because guess what? You  _ fucked  _ up the moment you upset my girlfriend, now let me make this painfully clear to you, if I ever see your face again I will personally make sure you need plastic surgery to ever get a date again. Are we clear?”

The girl opened her mouth and closed it again.

_ “Are. We. Clear?” _

“Yes!”

“Get out of my sight.”

The girl was helped up by her friends, who all looked at Jane with fear in their eyes, and no doubt left to report her to security.

She’d probably pay for that later. (Most likely on Twitter, so she’ll have to lock her account.) But right now, she needed to find Catherine. Jane looked around, trying to remember which direction Catherine ran. Finally recognizing one of the stores, Jane quickly set off to find Catherine, calling her name.

Finally Jane reached the bathrooms. When she got about 3 feet away from the door she could hear Catherine’s sobs through it. Jane pushed the door open to reveal her lover, on the floor, curled into herself, absolutely  _ broken _ .

Jane had to push down the urge to find that girl again and maybe do a lot more than just insult her. Just a few broken bones, just one -  _ focus _ .

“Oh baby.” Jane sighed, hating seeing her normally confident girlfriend so destroyed.

Catherine looked up at Jane, still crying, and opened her mouth to speak. But the moment she did, she began to sob even harder. Jane rushed over to her, and instantly wrapped her arms around her. She rubbed Catherine’s back soothingly, whispering comforting words in her ear.

Once Catherine’s sobs died down enough for her to speak, she asked “Is it really my fault she did that?”

Jane stared in shock at her words, how could she possibly think that it was her fault?

Maybe a rib or two.

“No, baby. It wasn’t your fault. Those people were wrong alright?”

Catherine didn’t look all too sure, but nodded her head anyways. Catherine’s brows furrowed.

“Why do you look like you’ve been in a fight?”   
  


“I may or may not have, but definitely did, attack that girl.”

“Oh my god! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but I’m pretty sure I’ve been reported to the security people.”

Catherine smiled, and Jane mentally cheered at the sight of it.

“Come on, let’s go home and watch t.v. Okay?”

“Okay.” Catherine whispered.

Jane helped her up, and put her arms around Catherine’s waist. Catherine remained curled into Jane’s side all the way to the car, where Kat and Anna were waiting.

“I’ll drive.” Kat offered.

“Please pay attention to the lights.”   
  


“It was once.”

“One near death experience is enough.”

Jane handed the keys over to her, and helped Catherine ino the back seat. Once Jane was in the car, Catherine latched onto her removing all chance of seatbelts.

“Alright, it’s okay, shhhh.” Jane soothed.

Catherine whimpered into her side, tears beginning to form again as she thought more about what happened. Jane realized this and quickly set out to stop her from crying. Jane tilted her head and up and kissed her gently. Catherine, successfully distracted, kissed back momentarily happy. When Jane pulled away she was rubbing her thumb across Catherine’s face.

Jane pulled Catherine back into her side, and Catherine happily nuzzled herself into Jane’s neck. 

Apparently after the emotional stress that everyone more commonly calls crying, Catherine’s emotional barriers and impulse control just - completely disappears.

All the way home Jane cooed at Catherine, trying to get her to smile again. And also trying to see her face to know whether or not she was succeeding. No luck there, Catherine was very firm about not leaving the crook of Jane’s neck.

Very affectionate without emotional barriers. Clearly she’d been longing for physical affection, and was exactly what Jane originally pinned her to be.

_ Touch starved. _

But that was for another time, right now Jane needed to see her lovers smile again. Because nothing was alright in the world when Catherine was upset. Jane could clearly remember the amount of times Catherine had stood up for Jane when some jackass decided to pick on the naturally demure woman.

And everytime Catherine utterly destroyed them for doing so.

Jane closed her eyes, completely willing to return the (many time’s over) favor.

“Hey we’re home, you gotta get out of the car.”

Catherine whined, and snuggled closer to her. Jane tried to stomp down an affectionate smile and replace it with an exasperated one, but couldn’t seem to do it.

“Baby, you gotta get up. I promise we can cuddle once we’re inside, but first you gotta get up.”

Catherine grumbled before reluctantly removing herself from Jane. Once Jane was out of the car, Catherine scrambled out, quickly trying to attach herself to Jane again. Jane maneuvered herself out of the way, narrowly escaping Catherine’s death grip.

“Jaaaannnnnneeee.”

“Liiinnnnnaaaaaaa.”

“Don’t mock me.”

“Don’t pout like a 5 year old.”

“Aragon’s do not pout.”

“The look on your face says otherwise.”

“You take that back!”

“Soon as you get inside and upstairs.”

Catherine scowled, still acting like a child. She jerked herself away from Jane, refusing to look at her. She continued on her way upstairs, firmly ignoring Jane the entire way. Jane rolled her eyes at Catherine’s behavior.

“Lina.”

Catherine jerked her head away from Jane, letting a ‘hmph’ out.

“Lina, can you please look at me?”

_ Who would’ve thought that underneath all that seriousness was a complete, tantrum throwing and all, toddler. _

Jane sighed and walked up behind Catherine, who was valiantly trying to open a locked door. 

“Baby, you’ve gotta unlock it first.”

Jane reached over and turned the lock on the door, watching a confused Catherine stare at the door. With endless amusement, Jane waved for her to try again. Catherine, who was not amused by Jane, reached over and opened the door.

“Shut up, I’m tired.”

“I know baby, come on. Go change into one of my jumpers alright?”

“Mkay.” Catherine mumbled, the effects of sobbing uncontrollably beginning to wear on her.

Jane quickly changed and logged into Netflix. She looked up when Catherine crawled into bed with a groan. Jane bit back a laugh as Catherine curled herself completely into Jane, instead she settled for an affectionate smile.

“What do you want to watch?” Jane whispered to the sleepy Catherine.

Catherine lifted her head and whined at the noise, confirming Jane’s previous belief that she didn’t care as long as Jane cuddled with her. Jane kissed Catherine’s temple, relieved that she was no longer crying and instead turned into a koala bear.

“Goodnight Lina.”

“Goodnight Janey.” Catherine mumbled into Jane’s neck, so it sounded more like ‘godsjgdst’ instead of goodnight.

Jane smiled down at Catherine as she fell asleep, finally allowing herself to rest. So what if Jane had been unable to physically break the woman who said those terrible things to Catherine? She’d still helped.

And she could always tweet about it before locking her account, and ruin her social life in the process. Jane never did handle someone hurting a loved one very well, and this occasion wasn’t proving that statement wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add a second chapter from Kat's point of veiw, we'll see


End file.
